This invention relates to improvements in air freshening devices such as those used in forced-air heating, ventilating and air conditioning (HVAC) systems and, in particular, to a scented attachment for an air filter which is convenient for the user to handle and affix to the filter, and which has an extended useful life.
Various air freshening or scenting devices have been proposed for imparting a desired fragrance to the air in homes and offices by interposing a fragrant material in the airstream of a HVAC system. Several devices of this type are currently available in the marketplace and generally consist of a piece of foam rubber or similar substrate which holds a fragrant material, typically in the form of a solid residue, on its surface and/or in the pores of the foam. A desired scent is imparted to the air as it passes through the foam and contacts the fragrant material.
Although these devices have been commercially successful, they present certain important disadvantages. First, the useful life of the fragrant material may be insufficient to impart a significant useful life to the device, requiring that a used device be discarded and a fresh one attached to the filter at frequent intervals if the fragrance is to be maintained. Additionally, the foam rubber is often wet or greasy to the touch and is not pleasant to handle and install.